


Calling, Calling

by Macremae



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Voicemail, i guess, technically 1st person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voicemail box of Ellie Dalias through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling, Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this during an hour and a half car ride to a chocolate factory, and while the tour was boring as shit the chocolate there was a religious experience, holy shit. Anyway, I promised pain, and I deliver.

Hey, you’ve reached the voicemail of Ellie Dalias. Sorry I missed your call, buuuut you know what to do after the beep!

\--

Hi Ellie, um, this is Ryan. I’m just, uh, calling to see if this goes through. Call me back, I wanna see if my end works. Happy fourteenth, again. Oh, also, mom wants to know if you want rocky road or mint for the cake, since it’s your year to choose. Okay, um, call me back please. Bye.

\--

C’mon Ellie, I know you’re at lunch right now, will you please just send me the class material? I’m not even that sick, I only threw up like, twice. Mom is being ridiculous, I’m fine. I’m missing out on a ton because of her overreaction. Please just send me the stuff? Thanks.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. I just finished unpacking my dorm, you want to check out the cafeteria when you’re done? It’s in the middle of campus so I’ll meet you halfway. Also, did you take my hairbrush? I can’t find it. That, and my xenobiology textbook, but I think it… oh, wait, nevermind, I found it. It was on the microwave, on top of the- OH MY HOLY JESUS AUGH! What the hell, how did your bra end up in my stuff?! If you put it there, I swear to God I’m telling every person on my floor who likes girls that you still have a pillow pet! Jesus… I’m starting to appreciate the separation. Just because Mom and Dad aren’t here to stop you from doing something stupid, doesn’t mean I’m not. Okay, I’ll meet you in the cafeteria? Try not to commit any felonies for at least a few hours, please. Bye.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. The guys and I got to the hotel a little bit ago; the view is amazing! You can almost see the falls from here! We’re going there tomorrow, some people have been talking about jumping off, but I don’t they’re actually serious. They’d probably break their backs or something, but that’s jocks for you. I took some pictures on the way here, I’ll send them to you when I get a chance. Miss you; bye!

\--

Hey Ellie -coughing-, it’s Ryan. The nurse told me you left to get some stuff while I was asleep. Could you see if you can find any… you-know-what thingies? The hospital’s whole supply is all being used for the children’s ward, and they don’t even use clicky pens here, which is crazy. An entire goddamn hospital and they don’t have a single pen good for-! -sigh- Sorry, everything kind of hurts right now. And by kind of, I mean a whole fucking lot. They’re thinking of putting me on some stronger pain meds, but don’t know how attached I’ll get. Honestly, I don’t really give half a shit as long as it makes me feel less like I’ve been dragged through a black hole. I mean, I guess I should be happy my body didn’t reject the new spinal column, but… yeah. I’m just really tired and pissed off right now, sorry. Please see what you can find, I’ll even take bubble wrap, I just need something to- to you-know-what with. See you soon. I love you.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. Sorry, I won’t be able to make it to movie night, something came up. I, uh, have a friend who needs help with a project. I promise I’ll make it up to you, I swear. And, I know you need that twenty credits back, but, um, my roommate needed a new calculator, and I, uh, owed them. I’ll pay you back, I promise. Have a good time; bye.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan, I’m on my way back to the house. What did you need me for? And, have you heard from Sarah? I’m a little worried, she’s not answering her phone. She could just be busy though. I’m pulling in now, and- oh. She’s inside. With… is that Mom and Dad? Um, I’m pretty sure it’s not our birthday. Okay, I’m going inside now, uh, nevermind the message.

\--

I don’t care how many fucking times you call me, my answer’s not going to change. I don’t need your fucking help, okay? I’m fine, I’m great, I have everything under control! You can’t- I just- just no, okay? Just leave me the hell alone and stop trying to fix a problem that isn’t even there! I don’t need you sticking your nose into my life again! I already know I’m the screwed up kid, you don’t have to keep drilling it in! Don’t come looking for me, I don’t want to be found, and all that shit. Just… just leave me alone.

\--

I’m in Devou Park. I didn’t- I’m not okay. God, Ellie, I’m not okay.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. Group let out a little early, do you want to get dinner? I know a great thai place a little way from campus. Call me back when you can; bye.

\--

Ellie, please call me. I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t, it… I’m sorry. Please, please just call me back. I don’t know what to do, I’m really, really scared and I’m sorry.

\--  
Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. I’ve finally got a minute to myself since I arrived, and oh my God. It’s… well, not worse than I thought, but not better either. It seems like the only normal person here is this nurse named Jane. She seems pretty nice, if at least somewhat level-headed. And, we have our very own hypochondriac. Yay. He’s a deposed prince, if you can believe it. Got the ego of one too. So, that’s gonna be fun. As for the main event… well, I said not _worse_ than I expected. It was jarring to say the least. He’s got one hell of a snarky streak, that’s for sure. I’ve certainly got my work cut out for me. Boy oh boy. Call me back when you get the chance, I’ve got a lot more. Bye. 

\--

Two questions: one, who told you? Second, please stop leaving me voice messages of just you laughing. It’s _not_ funny. You prick.

\--

-sigh- Hey Ellie… it’s Ryan. I’m guessing you heard about the Dauntless. And no, before you ask, I wasn’t the one who blew it up. Although… God, I’m just so emotionally drained right now. There’s gonna be so much backlash for this, and I’m not prepared to deal with it. I just… I can’t believe I had to help them, Ellie! Those awful people, I had to play nice with them when I wanted to punch them in their stupid fucking ableist faces. Those, assholes, I bet if they knew who they were talking to they wouldn’t have been so quick. Oh, you think if I’m vaccinated, I’ll get autism? Well Captain, do I have some ironic news for you! Ugh, and I had to be nice to them! And I feel kind of satisfied that they were blown to pieces. I know, I know, it’s awful, but I can’t help it. God, the next few days are going to suck. -sigh- I have to go, it’s pretty crazy right now. Bye.

\--

Oh my God, call me as soon as you can, because to I have a tale to tell.

\--

Ellie? It’s Ryan. I’m okay, I wasn’t near the explosion, but Dad was and I- I don’t want to say it. Where are you? Oh God, Ellie please let me know you’re okay. Please, please be okay. Don’t try to be the hero, just meet me outside the courtroom as soon as you can. [Excuse me, sorry] I don’t- [sorry] I don’t know what’s going on, but please just hurry! Dad-Dad’ll be okay, he has to be. I mean, he’s Dad, right? He can’t- [pardon me]. Call me as soon as you can. I- I love you.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. Do you want to meet at the Café la Beouf before the service and walk around. Mom’s still trying to find those extra program copies, and it’s gotten a little… hectic. And by that, I mean she threw a chair at my head. -laughing- I guess everyone deals with this in their own way. I think I’ve knitted more sweaters in the last few months than I have in my whole life. Anyway, let me know what you’ve got in mind. See you soon.

\--

-screaming- Where are you.

\--

Hey Ellie, I- fuck. I just- I… God. I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do, or- or how I’m supposed to feel, I don’t know. I’m just- God. It hurts so fucking much, like there’s this big, aching hole in me and every day it gets bigger. And I- I just want it to go away. I’m not good at this, Ellie! I don’t- this, this feeling stuff, I can’t do it. It hurts too much, I just- I just can’t. I keep trying not to think about it, but it keeps coming back. I didn’t- he-. He’s gone, Ellie. Dad’s gone, and I’ll never get to see him again, I just feel so empty. Sorry, I know it’s late. I… can you… nevermind. Forget it, I’m sorry. Night.

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. So- [yes, hello, I’m sure my hair is very delicious, but it’s not food] um, apparently Jane and Levi caught on that I’ve been a little down lately, and they got me a cat! Morpheus, say hi. [-meowing-] Mmhmm, that’s right, that’s her. He’s the sweetest thing ever; get ready ‘cause I’m going to send you about a million pictures. Oh, shit, he’s trying to eat my pens, [Morpheus no- don’t- oh godammit]. Okay, I have to go clean up the ink that just got spilled everywhere. Talk to you later, bye!

\--

Hey Ellie, it’s Ryan. Um, so y’know how you’ve had a ton of dates over the years and pretty much mastered romance? Well, uh, there is a… person. Whom I like. And I was wondering how to tell hi- _them_ , without actually telling them. I’m pretty bad at this kind of thing, and I could really, really use your help. Thanks!

\--

There is no way in heaven, hell, or the veil beyond that I am using the line, “You saw how my last attempt at sex went, but I’m betting that you could be much better”. Also, he is _not_ my terrorist! How did you even know?!

\--

I am not _that_ obvious; shut up.

\--

Ellie, Ellie, I’m okay! You don’t need to keep calling me, I’m fine! It’s absolute chaos here; I promise I’ll tell you everything later, but I’ve only got a few seconds. Yes, there was an artifact, no, the ship didn’t blow, yes the Admiral was killed. Possibly by me. Yeah, it’s a pretty long story, I- [no, Levi you couldn’t get radiation poisoning from the Orchid, put your pants back on and get out of the way] okay, I have to go, there’s about a million people in the infirmary. I’ll call you when I can, love you, bye!


End file.
